The Pain of Betrayal
by Kaylzzz95
Summary: After being abandoned by her so called "friends" to die with her adopted son Shippo for company, how will Kagome fair in the feudal era on her own. Sexual scenes in later chapters...please review first fanfic I have ever written
1. Chapter 1

The Pain Of Betrayal

Pairing: Kagome/Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

Summary: After being abandoned by her so called "friends" to die with her adopted son Shippo as her only company, how will Kagome fair in the feudal era on her own.

Chapter 1

Kagome could not believe her ears, it was really happening and she was powerless to do anything about it. She had already lost her family to a house fire two weeks prior and now she was losing her little feudal era family as well.

Inuyasha stood in front of her a face of what could only be described as loathing with Kikyo standing to the side of him smirking at her. "We don't want you in the group anymore wench, you are completely useless and we have no need for you." By this time Kagome was in complete shock, the only other person in as much shock as her was a little kitsune demon known to be the adopted son of Kagome, Shippo. "What are you talking about Inuyasha ?! Kagome has been in this group for 3 years and you are just throwing her away like yesterdays garbage!" Inuyasha scowled at the little fox demon. "It's her fault for being a completely useless bitch" Kagome still stood there not knowing what to do nor what to think with tears in her eyes but she was detirmined not to let them fall. "Are you listening wench! I said get your useless ass out of here!" Inuyasha was getting frustrated at how Kagome was not responsive to him so he hit her in the face leaving 3 bloody claw marks on her cheek. By that time Kagome was shaken out of her shock and the sadness and betrayal that was rediating off her aura that any demon could pick up in a 6 mile radius turned into anger. "How dare you! After everything I have done for you and this group! I gave up my whole life, my era... my family! If I wasn't here I could of saved them!" She screamed.

While this was going on Sango and Miroku stood there with the same face as loathing as Inuyasha, with no light in their eyes. "Inuyasha is quite right" Miroku sneered "You have no place in this group, nor in this era. Do us all a favour and get out of our sight you dirty good for nothing girl" That was it the damn finally broke and tears ran down Kagomes cheeks. "Yeah bitch, get the hell otta here" commanded Sango. Kagome pulled herself off the ground and stood, tears still pouring down her now scarred face. " That's it! Nobody talks about my momma like that!" Shippo roared "You are such a... a..a teme inuBAKA!"

At this moment Inuyasha was furious to the point he was red in the face, he charged at Shippo without second thought, claws out, eyes full of rage. Kagome began to panic, Inuyasha was going to kill her adopted son, her little Shippo, the only one willing to stand up for her, the only family she had left. So she did the only thing she could think of. But it all seemed to happen in slow motion, Kagome ran in front of Shippo and yelled "SIT!" but nothing happened, the beads that once kept Inuyasha in cheak fell apart all the while Inuyasha was still charging at her and Shippo. So Kagome did the only thing she could she grabbed Shippo turning her back to Inuyasha in an attempt to run and protect her son knowing all too well it would not work. Kagome fell to the ground again leaving five deep bloody gashes going from her right shoulder all the way down to her left hip. Kagome picked herself back up again even though she was in the most pain she had ever been in her whole life, she would not show weakness to them, not now, not ever again.

Legs wobbling, she pressed her knees together to keep her balance and stop herself from falling. Shippo at this point was wailing loudly he could not believe that the man he saw as his big brother tried to kill him and hurt his mama. All Kagome could muster was a "How?" In nothing more than a whisper.

Kikyo who had been considerably quiet to this point enjoying watching the scene play out answered this question. "It's quite simple copy" she sneered the last word likeas if it were venom. "Do you actually remember who made that neclace 53 years ago?" Kagomes eyes widened at the question. Kikyo had made the necklace when she was still alive it would only take a small spell from her to weaken the beads so the next time she used the command they would break. Kikyo's smirk got bigger relising Kagome understood exactly what had happened.

It all finally became to much for Kagome and she fell to the ground and passed out from blood loss and emotion trauma. "Pathetic" Sango sneered as she kicked Kagome in the ribs. Inuyasha led the rest of the group onwards minus Shippo who refused to leave his mothers side. "Let's go!" Inuyasha barked at the rest of the group and they left, leaving Kagome to die with Shippo sobbing at her side.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Authors Note: So what do you guys think? This is my first FanFiction ever, so please review and tell me what you think!

T.T.F.N

Kaylzzz


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kirara stood there behind the bush and still could not believe her mistress and their friends hurt Kagome one on their friends, well suppose to be friends. She had just witnessed the whole scene and could not understand what had happened. Kirara did find it a bit suspicious that her mistress Sango had sent her on a scouting mission 2 days prior. She was about to go see her mistress and report back but that was when she had witnessed the scene and decided to conceal herself and hide till the group left so she could help Kagome and Shippo. It was not like Kirara to diobey orders but Kagome was her friend and she would not let her die, the blood from Kagomes woulds were going to bring demons and fast.

Shippo had no idea what to do, he was to small to carry Kagome to safety, if only Kouga was here... THATS IT... if her some how managed to get Kagome to Kougas den, Kouga would help her.. hell he would probably help her then go after Inuyasha and kill him. Suddenly Shippo heard rustling from the bushes and started to shake, there was no way he could defend his mama but he was going to try anyway even if it killed him. But the Kirara popped out of the bush.

"Kirara!" Shippo exclaimed "Your here, would you please help with mama I need to get her to Kougas den were I know she will be safe. Kirara just nodded her head and turned into her larger form, she gently picked Kagome up by the scruff of the back of her shirt and layed her on her stomach on her back so not to hurt her injuries more. Shippo got on and held Kagome in place as he pointed the way to Kougas den remembering where it was from when he and Kagome got kidnapped by him.

Kirara and Shippo finally landed at the entrance of the cave where Kougas den was, by this point Kagome was look very pale from blood loss. Shippo quickly hoped off Kirara and started to yell for Kouga not even 30 seconds later Kouga came out with Ginta, Hakkaku and a very pregnant Ayame in tow. Kouga had finally taken Kagome's advice and mated Ayame 6 month before.

The first thing Kouga notice was a bloody fingure bent over Kirara but he couldn't see who it was until he got closer, he suddenly went very pale and could only muster one work "Kagome" On the other hand Ayame was livid with rage, since the mating of Kouga, Ayame and Kagome had become very close like sisters and she was always welcome to be part of Kouga and hers pack.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO KAGOME!" She roared in pure rage, Kouga who had finally snpped out of his stuppor ran to Ayames side who was currently checking Kagomes vital signs. "GINTA! HAKKAKU!" Kouga shouted "Sir!" They answered in unison " Get me the packs best healers her now!" He shouted. "Right!" They answer and ran off to get them.

Shippo who was sobs had finally died down knowing he made the right choice knowing that Kagome would be safe with Kouga here approached him. "Kouga.." he asked timidly " will...will m-mama be okay?" Kouga who really hadn't paid much attention to the kit got down on one knee to get a better look at him. " We are going to do everything we can okay Shippo" he said to the upset kit, he knew that if anything happened to the kit while he was under his watch not only would Kagome kill him but he was sure that Ayame would as well.

Since he and Ayame had mated, Ayame and Kagome had become very good friends and Ayame loved the kit like he was her own nephew and she was delighted when Shippo started calling her Aunt Ayame at her request.

Lost in thought it didn't relise that he had been staring into space until Ayame hit him over thr head "Focus Kouga" she pratically all but growled. "Right" he replied. Now Ayame had picked up Shippo as Kouga gently picked up Kagome bridal style all the while wondering what had happened and why mutt face wasn't there to protect her. He was going to be completely shocked when he hears this story.

Ginta and Hakkaku retured in 5 minutes flat witb there best elder healer Jana, " Lady Jana, can you please heal Kagome, just is in dire need of your services?" The elder wolf looked over Kagome and all but gasped, her miko energy was slowly healing her wounds but it would be enough. " Very well" she replied knowing full well who Kagome was the Shikon no tama miko a woman who had the heart of the wolf prince for a very long time until she managed to convince Kouga to mate Ayame which has been one of the best moves the wolf prince has made in a very long time. She would do everything in her power to make sure Lady Kagome came out of this alive and well. Once Lady Jana got Kagome to the healers room she promptly kicked everyone out of the room to work quietly in peace without the Wolf Prince and his mate breathing down her neck.

Outside the room Kirara was just about to take her leave, even if she didn't want to she had to return to her mistress. Shippo cried a bit more and the fire neko nuzzled his neck in a way to explain that she was sorry. "It's okay Kirara, I understand that you have to get back to Sango but if tbey start abusing you too you come back you are always welcome with Kagome and I" Kirara just meowed and nodded her head in agreement and took off.

Kouga who had been beside the kit looked at him confused "Kit?" He questioned "What do you mean abusing you too?" At this point Shippo started to tear up again.

"I-Inuyasha...Inuyasha did this.." Shippo said as he started to sob.

After this statement all Kouga could see was red...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Authors Note: Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of The Pain of Betrayal, please review and tell me what you guys think..

Kaylzzz


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all my faithful readers that NO I have not forgotten about. I will be the first to admit that life has gotten in the way of my stories and looking back I also realise they are not the best they could be. **

**The good news is I will be coming back to them all YAY! They will be reread, edited to high heaven and rewritten to the best of my ability and with the hope of getting a beta to improve them on my new account KayKayWriter1995. **

**For those that don't know I have 2 accounts Kayly and my previous account Kaylzzz95. I hope to get to all my stories and do them all and post them in the one account before deleting the last two. I hope to hear from you all soon in reviews/inboxes etc…**

**The new account is now up and running.**

**Kayly/Kaylzzz95/KayKayWriter1995**


End file.
